The invention relates to a stator assembly structure adopted for use on motors and particularly to a stator assembly structure, which is separable, to composed elements after having been disassembled for recycling according to the material nature of the elements.
Motors have been developed and made for decades. They are used to transform electric energy to mechanical energy. Their application principle is to make electric current to flow through the coil of the armature to energy magnetic poles of the rotor to generate electromagnetic forces, and to produce a repulsive reaction with the magnetic poles of the stator to form a torque force to generate rotation. In recent years, with advances of technologies the motor has increasingly become an important actuator. Depending on different requirements, motor has evolved into many types. The stator structure also has a wide variety of selections, from the original natural magnets to laminated silicon steel sheets wound with coils to form the required magnetic poles.
The stator structure of the motor usually consists of a plurality of elements. Every element is fixedly assembled to form a fixed relationship with one another (such as bonding by adhesive). Such a structure has a big disadvantage. Whenever one of the elements is damaged or the whole stator structure is not usable, the stator structure cannot be disassembled for replacement, or the elements cannot be recycled and reclaimed. Hence the entire stator structure has to be treated as trash and discarded. The residual value of the stator structure is very low. It cannot be used repeatedly. Or the stator even has to be burned and melted to separate the various elements. Burning, melting and separating is expensive. As the awareness of environmental protection and conservation has increased significantly these days, the recycling approach mentioned above results in a great waste of resources and is against material classification requirements demanded in environmental protection.
The stator structure that adopts the conventional techniques cannot be disassembled and results in waste of resources. Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a stator assembly structure that allows every element of the stator to be disassembled and completely separated. Then every element can be classified and recycled according to its material nature, to reduce the waste of resources. Thus the stator structure will not be discarded as trash and may be utilized repeatedly. Even burning, melting and separating costs may be saved. By merely classifying and recycling, material classification requirements for environmental protection can be met. In addition, production speed and convenience may be enhanced.
The stator assembly structure of the invention includes a base dock, a printed circuit board, a tubular member, an anchor pin and a top lid. The base dock has a fixed axle and a seat. The fixed axle is located on the top end of the seat and has a wedge trough and jutting latch members are located on the outer surface. The printed circuit board is coupled on the fixed axle. The tubular member has two ends each extending inwards to form retaining members corresponding to the latch members. One of the retaining members has a coupling trough corresponding to the wedge trough such, that when the tubular member is coupled on the printed circuit board and the fixed axle, it may be turned for an angle to make the latch member corresponding to the retaining member, and the wedge trough corresponding to the coupling trough.
The fixed pin is located in the wedge trough and the coupling trough to anchor the relative radial relationship between the base dock and the tubular member. The top lid has an opening and a bucking member located on the bottom section corresponding to the interior of the base dock. The top lid further has jutting lugs located on the peripheral surface, corresponding to the retaining members such that when the top lid is disposed between the top end of the fixed axle and the retaining members of the tubular member and is turned for an angle, the jutting lugs correspond to the retaining members to anchor the base dock and the tubular member in an axial relationship. The assembly thus constructed may be disassembled easily to become separated elements. The separated elements may be classified according to their material nature for recycling to reduce waste of resources. Therefore the stator structure may be utilized repeatedly without being thrown away as trash. Moreover, less money has to be spent on burning, melting and separating. By merely classifying and recycling, it can meet the material classification requirements demanded in environment protection. The invention increases production speed and convenience as well.